Bicycle riding and racing are well known and growing sports which appeal to a wide variety of participants and spectators. Bicycle riding provides healthy exercise and enjoyment for many participants and spectators. Further, the sport of bicycle racing provides a forum for exciting sports competition among various levels of athletes, including beginners, amateurs, and world-class bicycle racers. Bicycle races such as the Tour d' France and Olympic bicycling events have provided the sport of bicycle racing with international recognition.
Bicycle races can be conducted outdoors by designating a race course along existing streets or bicycle paths, for example. Bicycle races are also conducted outdoors or inside buildings by constructing bicycle racing tracks which are dedicated for bicycle racing. The bicycle racing tracks are generally circular or oval in shape with banked turns to allow bicycle racing in a confined area. Existing bicycle racing tracks have been permanently constructed; thus, a specific outdoor area or an entire building or section of a building must be dedicated for the bicycle race track. As permanent structures, bicycle racing tracks cannot be easily disassembled, transported to a new site, and reassembled. Bicycle race tracks are also quite large, expensive, and time consuming to build. Accordingly, bicycle race tracks have not been built in many areas.
Additionally, once a permanent bicycle race track is built, the size of the race track cannot be altered without extensive demolition and reconstruction of the race track and perhaps the building containing the track. Yet, various bicycle races may require or prefer a relatively longer or shorter race track. Also, various bicycle races may include participants that vary considerably in the degree of skill and ability to ride on a race track. A permanent race track must be extensively demolished and reconstructed to provide a relatively greater or lesser degree of banking.
However, as the interest and participation in bicycle racing flourishes, the demand for bicycle race tracks is increasing. Thus, a need exists for improving bicycle race tracks. Particularly, a need exists to improve bicycle race tracks by developing a portable, track that may be easily assembled and disassembled and modified. Such a portable track could also be used for sports other than bicycle racing, for example, roller skating, roller blading, dirt bike racing, go-cart racing, and motorcycling or other motorized vehicle racing. The present invention satisfies these and other needs to improve race tracks.